FXCK BUDDY (INDO TRANS)
by Chanbaeksky
Summary: Byun Baekhyun pria berusia 19 tahun, yang mana kecanduan sex. Dia pergi mengelilingi Seoul, mencari seseorang untuk menyetubuhinya, dan setelah mereka memberikan apa yang ia inginkan, ia meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari orang lain. Pada dasarnya, ia tidak pernah bicara kepada mereka lagi. Sampai bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, pria terseksi yang pernah ada. [Chanbaek, YAOI/BL]
1. Chapter 1

**F*CK BUDDY (INDONESIA)**

 **o)(o**

Translated by

 _ **baexepuy**_

Original Story

F*CK BUDDY by **lordbaekhyun**

www wattpad com/user/lordbaekhyun

(spasi diganti dengan titik)

Copyright © 2016 lordbaekhyun

All Rights Reserved

.

.

 **Chanbaek Sky**

Presents

Pairing:

Chanbaek and Other casts

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun pria berusia 19 tahun, yang mana kecanduan _sex_. Dia pergi mengelilingi Seoul, mencari seseorang untuk menyetubuhinya, dan setelah mereka memberikan apa yang ia inginkan, ia meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari orang lain. Pada dasarnya, ia tidak pernah bicara kepada mereka lagi.

Sampai bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, pria terseksi yang pernah ada.

Rate : NC -17

 **WARNING:**

Strong Language, Sadness and SO MUCH SMUT

.

.

 **-Enjoy-**

"S-Sehun~!" Baekhyun mendesah kesika si _brunette_ tinggi menusuk ke dalamnya, dalam dan lebih dalam, menubruk prostat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membiarkan desahan panjangnya keluar ketika sehun menubruk _spot_ nya berulang-ulang. Pria yang lebih muda mengerang dan memukul bokong milik _hyung_ -nya, meninggalkan sebuah tanda berwarna kemerahan yang membentuk tanganya.

Sehun mecabut keluar miliknya dan membalikan si kecil, dia menyetubuhi nya kembali dan perlahan-lahan mendorong kembali kedalam. "Ah... _Fuck_.." Baekhyun mengutuk, sebelum membungkus tangan mungilnya ke arah kemaluannya yang berdenyut sendiri, dengan lembut mengurutnya keatas lalu kebawah.

Suara dari kulit yang beradu cepat, desahan yang mendalam dan napas yang terengah-engah mengisi seluruh ruangan. " _I'm... C-cumming.._ " Sehun tergagap. Menusuk lebih keras kedalam anus yang lebih tua.

Baekhyun mencicit atas perubahan kecepatan yang tiba-tiba. Mereka melakukannya dengan cepat, tapi di poin ini, sehun sangat cepat ia terlihat seperti tak bergerak sama sekali.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua mencapai klimaks dan sehun mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati ia mendorong keluar masuk beberapa kali, sebelum menarik keluar sepenuhnya dan ambruk diranjang di samping pria kecil itu. Saat itu juga, dia membawa Baekhyun kedalam sebuah ciuman kecil. "Itu tadi sangat hebat." Sehun menyeringai.

"Yeah.." sahut Baekhyun, menutup matanya dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Baekhyun membantu dirinya untuk sarapan dan mandi, bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah asing tersebut. "Kemana kau akan pergi?" Sehun bertanya ketika melihat si _brunette_ kecil berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan yang meraih pegangan pintu tersebut. "Aku harus pergi menemui saudara jauhku..." Dia berbohong.

"Oh.. Bisakah setidaknya aku memiliki nomermu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meraih sepotong kertas dari sakunya. Setiap kali ia berkaitan dengan para pria, ia akan meminta nomernya, yang mana itu sangat mengganggunya.

Baekhyun menulis beberapa digit secara acak di atas kertas, lalu menyerakhannya kepada pria tinggi itu dan bergegas keluar.

"Aku berharap aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar bisa memuaskan kebutuhanku.. Sehun sangat bagus, tapi.. aku membutuhkan yang lebih baik dari nya." Baekhyun berguman pada dirinya sendiri dan berjalan menyusuri jalan.

Dia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal untuk saat ini, karena orang tuanya telah mengusirnya.

Dia yakin, kalian tahu penyebabnya.

Jika kau tidak tahu, itu karena dia seorang Jalang. Ya, ia mengakui nya. Dia adalah seorang jalang sialan.

Dan dia menyukai itu.

Dia mencintai pemikiran tentang _sex_.

Dia mencintai berhubungan _sex_.

Tetapi dia belum juga bertemu dengan seorang pria, yang dapat benar-benar membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dia tahu dia benar-benar telah bersetubuh semalam, tetapi.. Dia _horny_.

Eh. Dia _horny_ setiap waktu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah ke dalam _cafe_ favorit nya dan mengamati ruangannya. Terlihat sepi dari biasanya. Tempat ini sungguh terkenal, tetapi terlihat tidak ada pengunjung di sekelilingnya.

Tunggu..

 _Siapa pria itu..?_

Baekhyun menemukan dirinya memandang ke arah pria berambut merah yang terdapat disisi lain ruangan.

 _Dia seorang giant.. dia terlihat seperti Yoda,_ Pikir Baekhyun. _Dan telinganya...Besar... itu sangat lucu.. Dia menggemaskan..._

Seorang wanita disamping _counter_ menginterupsi pikirannya dengan berdeham, membuatnya beralih ke arah wanita tersebut. "Oh, Baekie. Ini sungguh menyenangkan untuk melihat pelanggan favorite ku setiap hari."

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu juga, Seohyun." Dia menyeringai. "Biar aku tebak, kau ingin kopi, benar?"

"Kau mengetahui ku dengan baik.." Baekhyun terkekeh dan memberikan Seohyun uang, ia mengatakan kepada wanita itu untuk mengambil kembaliannya. Dia mengambil minuman panasnya dan berjalan di dalam ruangan, sengaja duduk di meja sebelah pria yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Pria raksasa itumelirik ke arah Baekhyun, lalu melihat temannya kembali, Kai dan Kyungsoo, yang dimana duduk secara dekat antara satu sama lain.

Baekhyun membuka penutup kopinya dan menuangkan beberapa gula, sebelum diaduk perlahan. Sambil mengaduk, ia tetap memperhatikan ketiga pria tersebut, tersenyum ketika mereka tahu dia memperhatikan mereka. "Bisakah kau duduk bersama kami?" Yang lebih kecil menawarkan, yang mana di balas Baekhyun dengan anggukan kepala dan duduk di kursi yang masih tersedia disana, disebelah Yoda. "Aku Kyungsoo." Yang paling kecil berkata.

"Ini Kai," Dia mengenalkan pria disampingnya. "Dan dia, Chanyeol."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua.. aku Baekhyun." Ia tersenyum lebar kepada mereka, sementara itu ia mengaduk kopi nya lagi, menunggu gula didalamnya untuk larut. Setelah menyelesaikan itu, ia kembali menekan penutupnya. Matanya berkedip kearah Chanyeol, yang mana tengah memperhatikannya juga. Baekhyun menjilat cangkirnya dengan perlahan, mengambil beberapa tetes kopi yang telah menetes ke sisi bawah.

Chanyeol menelan ludah ketika melihat itu dan segera berpaling.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sebuah tangan mungil yang berada di paha bawahnya. Pria raksasa itu tersentak diam dengan kejadian yang tak terkira dan seketika muncul rona merah pada wajahnya.

Apakah Baekhyun mencoba untuk menggoda nya atau apa?

Chanyeol merasakan dengan perlahan jejak tangan dikakinya dan berhenti di pertengahan. Baekhyun mengusap paha pria tinggi itu, membuat Chanyeol menegang. Tangannya meremas paha tebal Chanyeol dengan lembut dan seringai kecil terpancar di wajahnya ketika ia melihat wajah lainnya menjadi berwarna gelap.

Sebelum Baekhyun beranjak lebih jauh, Chanyeol menampar tangannya. " _Pervert.."_ dia berbisik kedalam telinga si kecil.

 _Ini tidak bekerja..? ketika aku mencoba menggoda seorang pria, mereka selalu memintaku untuk datang kerumah mereka, yang mana aku akan mengatakan iya... mungkin dia seorang straight... aku harap tidak.._

Ragu-ragu ia menarik tangannya menajuh dan menyesap kopi nya. "Hey, Baekhyun... Berapa usia mu?" Kai bertanya. "Sembilan belas." Baek tersenyum dengan manis, sebelum meminum sedikit minuman panasnya. "Ah, sungguh? Kami semua tujuh belas."

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak minuman nya, tetapi ia berusaha menelannya sebelum tumpah kemana-mana. Dia terbatuk beberapa kali dan menempatkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja.

 _CHANYEOL TUJUH BELAS TAHUN?! ITU BERATI DIA BELUM LEGAL. Eh, tapi aku masih ingin bersetubuh dengan nya._

"Woah, hey! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar ketika pria yang lebih tua itu terbatuk. "Baekie!" Sebuah suara di _Cafe_ dari sisi lain. Mereka begegas dan memberikan segelas air. Baekhyun meraih itu dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. "Ah, Seohyun. Terimakasih.."

"Sama-sama! Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Seohyun membungkuk, lalu pergi. "Maaf soal itu," Baekhyun meminta maaf. "Tersedak sesuatu tidak selalu bagus sebagai kesan pertama." Dia terkekeh dengan gugup. "Well, itu bagiku."

Kali ini, Chanyeol lah yang tersedah, ketika yang lain tertawa memukul kaki. "Oh wow!" Kyungsoo lalu tertawa, beserta dengan Kai. "Kau lucu!"

"Huh?" Pria yang lebih tua mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mereka kemudian berhenti dan menatap satu sama lain. "Tunggu... kau tidak bercanda?" Kai bertanya dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lambat, membuat semua orang terdiam.

Si _brunette_ dengan canggung menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"Jalang"

Ketiga nya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol, yang memecahkan keheningan dengan sesuatu yang entah bagaimana secara emosi menyakiti Baekhyun, Bahkan dia telah memanggil dirinya seperti itu setiap saat.

Baekhyun ragu-ragu menatap kebawah ke arah cangkirnya dan mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya. Di sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo menatap tajam pria tinggi di depannya, terlihat sangat menakutkan. "Yah! Park Chanyeol! Minta maaf sekarang juga!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Tidak, tidak," Baekhyun akhirnya berbicara. "Dia tidak salah.." Dia menghela napas dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan jalang itu adalah kesan pertama yang lebih buruk daripada tersedak.. " Kai berguman.

" _Whatever._ Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran." Chanyeol gusar, membuat Kyungsoo menendang kakinya,

"Arg~! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Karena menjadi jalang berhati dingin."

"Aku hanya mencoba jujur. Dia terlihat seperti jalang sesungguhnya."

Sedikit mulai merasa kesal, Baekhyun berbalik ke arah Chanyeol. "Kejujuran tak akan membawamu ke mana-mana di hidup ini." Ia menggeram. "Tapi begitu juga bersetubuh dengan semua wanita yang kau yemui."

Baekhyun meletakkan satu tangannya di dada dan tertawa mengejek. "Aku benar-benar baru saja mengatakan bahwa tersedak oleh sesuatu bukanlah kesan pertama yang bagus dan aku kemari dan berkenalan denganmu.. Aku sebenarnya cukup tersinggung dengan fakta bahwa kau berpikir aku _Straight."_

Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua matanya.

"Hey! Aku lebih tua darimu, jadi aku ingin kau memperlakukanku dengan hormat."

"Kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengetahui ku, huh?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan malu, pipinya merona merah.

"Aww, itu sangat menggemaskan," Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ini sangat buruk, Chanyeol adalah seorang bajingan."

"Yeah, yeah.. Dia hanya datang jadi dia bisa menemukan seseorang untuk memukul."

"Sebenarnya, aku melihatmu mu cukup menarik. Itu memalukan bahwa kepribadianmu cukup berbeda dengan penampilanmu."

"Itu sebuah kebohongan. Oh dan jika kau tidak menghisap penis sepeti jalang, mungkin aku sudah menyukai mu."

"Ugh. _Fuck this."_ Baekhyun meraih _milkshake_ milik Chanyeol dan menuangkannya ke atas daerah selangkangan, sebelum berdiri dan meninggalnya cafe.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **[T/n] :**

 **Hallo, aku... um Baexepuy a.k.a admin Baekp hadir membawa Trans Fics Chanbaek yang um anu...**

 **Aku tertarik dengan FF ini, sungguh wkwkwk**

 **Gigit bibir sendiri pas ngebaca FF ini**

 **Terimakasih buat Author Lordbaekhyun yang telah membuat FF luar biasa ini hehehe**

 **Aduh ku tak tahu mau berkata apa.**

 **FF ini ada 26 Chapter, sudah aku translate sampai 4 Chapter. Aku tunggu Review banyak dulu baru lanjut pftttt. Kalo gak ada ya ku unpublish wlee.**

 **Oke sekian cuap-cuap nya. Intinya jangan lupa vote dan review awawawa chuuuuu.**

 _ **-baexepuy-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**F*CK BUDDY (INDONESIA)**

 **o)(o**

Translated by

 _ **baexepuy**_

Original Story

F*CK BUDDY by **lordbaekhyun**

www wattpad com/user/lordbaekhyun

(spasi diganti dengan titik)

Copyright © 2016 lordbaekhyun

All Rights Reserved

.

.

 **Chanbaek Sky**

Presents

Pairing:

Chanbaek and Other casts

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun pria berusia 19 tahun, yang mana kecanduan _sex_. Dia pergi mengelilingi Seoul, mencari seseorang untuk menyetubuhinya, dan setelah mereka memberikan apa yang ia inginkan, ia meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari orang lain. Pada dasarnya, ia tidak pernah bicara kepada mereka lagi.

Sampai bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, pria terseksi yang pernah ada.

Rate : NC -17

 **WARNING:**

Strong Language, Sadness and SO MUCH SMUT

.

.

 **-Enjoy-**

"Agh... kau jalang kecil! Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali untuk ini!" Chanyeol menggeram, meraih tisu dan membersihkan cairan dari jeans nya.

"Kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya kembali sekarang, karena dia telah pergi jauh."

"Aku benar-benar merasa buruk baginya.. dia mungkin memiliki alasan untuk menjadi seorang yang Chanyeol katakan seorang 'Jalang'.."

"Yeah. Alasannya bisa jadi ia adalah seorang jalan _horny_ dan tidak bisa pergi tanpa bersetubuh dari beberapa pria _random_ yang ia temukan di _club_."

Kyungsoo menahan keinginan untuk menerkam Chanyeol dan mencabik-cabiknya setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kita harus menemukannya." Kai bermuka masam, Merasa bersalah kepada pria yang lebih tua. "Ketika ia memesan minuman, aku mendengar bahwa _waitress_ mengatakan dia melihatnya setiap hari. Mungkin kita bisa kembali kesini lagi besok."

"Itu ide yang bagus. Aku rasa Chanyeol tidak perlu datang."

"Eh, aku juga tidak ingin pergi." Chanyeol memutar matanya.

.

.

.

Di malam lainnya... semua sendiri... di dalam dingin...

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi dan berhenti di rumahnya, yang di belakang tempat sampah, pada dinding yang keras. Malam ini akan menjadi malam tanpa tidur.

Baekhyun dibungkus jaket kecil sekitarnya, tubuh yang rapuh dan mendesah. Napas dingin nya berubah menjadi kepulan awan yang kecil saat menghembuskannya. "Selamat malam." Katanya tidak ada orang tertentu.

Sebelum menutup matanya, dia membiarkan air mata asinnya jatuh ke pipi beku nya. "Selamat... malam.." Ia mengulang, yang mana berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan ke dalam cafe dan tersenyum ketika udara hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Setelah itu , dia pergi ke _counter,_ dimana ia disambut oleh Seohyun.

"Hey, apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku menggunakan kamar mandi staf sekali lagi..?" Baekhyun bertanya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh temannya dan membiarkan nya masuk.

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian yang telah dicuci oleh Seohyun untuknya, dia pergi ke salah satu meja secara _random_. "Kau tidak memesan apapun?"

"Tidak ada uang.."

"Lagi? Aww, Baekhyun. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu dengan gratis. _Bubble tea_ terdengar bagus?"

"Ya, terima kasih." Baekhyun membungkuk dan duduk kembali, meskipun ia telah mandi dengan segar, ia masih merasa seperti sampah.

Tanpa beberapa uang, ia tidak dapat pergi ke _club._ Ia tidak bisa membeli makanan. Ia tidak bisa membeli pakaian.

Ia tidak bisa begitu saja meminta pinjaman uang dari Seohyun... Dia telah memberinya banyak uang dari penghasilan yang ia dapatkan. Ia bekerja untuk itu semua, tapi sebagian besar ia berikan kepada Baekhyun, karena ia khawatir akan si mungil itu. Ia ingin Baekhyun dapat mengeluarkan diri dari masalah yang ia sebabkan sendiri dan mencoba bangkit kembali, tapi memberikannya uang harian tidak merubah apapun.

"Baekie," Seohyun meletakkan minuman di depan si _brunette_ dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Bolehkah aku bertanya, apa yang terjadi dengan uang yang telah ku berikan padamu?"

Baekhyun menatap _Buble tea_ -nya dengan ekspresi berdosa diwajah nya. "Aku..Aku menghabiskannya untuk alkohol."

"Lihat... Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu terus! Aku memberikan mu uang untuk menata dirimu sendiri, bukan untuk minum setiap malam! Kau harus menyadari jika kau terus seperti ini, aku harus mengusir mu untuk keluar dari Cafe ini." Dia memberengut.

"..Oh... _well,_ Aku rasa ini adalah waktu terakhirku disini, lalu.."

"Jangan seperti itu, Baek! Jika kau hanya membeli sesuatu yang penting—"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu lagi, Seohyun. Kau sudah cukup mencoba membantu ku dan semua yang kulakukan cukup menyia-nyiakan."

"Baiklah... Kau tidak pernah seperti ini.. kau tidak menyerah. Kau yakin dengan cara ini untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup mu? Pergi ke _clubs_ dan berhubungan dengan beberapa pedofil secara _random_ —"

"Hentikan... tolong hentikan.." Seohyun menghela napas dan meninggalkan meja, kembali untuk bekerja.

"Baekhyun.." Si _brunette_ berbalik untuk melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka. "Oh.. halo.."

"Kita ingin meminta maaf.."

"Untuk apa? Itu bukan kalian berdua yang memanggilku seorang jalang."

"Hm.. well, Chanyeol mengatakan kepada kami dia ingin meminta maaf."

"Dan dia bahkan tidak mempunyai nyali untuk datang kemari dan mengatakannya kepadaku sendiri? Apakah ia khawatir bahwa ' _slut gay'_ akan mencoba merayu nya atau hal lain?" Dia mengejek.

"Dia harus menemui saudara nya."

"Pfft.. aku sudah sering menggunakan alasan itu sebelumnya.. aku benar-benar mengatakan itu kemarin untuk pergi dari seorang pria bernama 'Oh Sehun'. Pria yang malang mendapatkan nomer palsu. Aku senang aku tidak ingin melihat dia lagi. Sesuatu yang paling buruk yang pernah ada." Baekhyun melirik kedua remaja tersebut, sebelum meyeruput _bubble tea-_ nya.

"Yeol ingin kita untuk kau benar-benar memberikan nomer ponsel mu." Mereka berbohong.

"Oh sungguh? Eh.. disini." Baekhyun memberikan mereka ponselnya dan membiarkan mereka meletakkan nomer ponsel di kontaknya. "Aku akan menghubunginya malam ini, untuk memastikan apakah ia menginginkan nomer ku atau tidak."

" _Cool..._ Uuh, kami harus pergi.. sampai jumpa kembali."

"Kau tidak akan menemukanku disini lagi. Mereka telah mengusirku keluar."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Alasan pribadi. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan cafe. Itu hanyalah aku yang menjadi seorang idiot dan tidak berterimakasih atas apa yang aku miliki."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"katakan saja, segala sesuatu yang aku gunakan untuk dimiliki," Ia mulai, berdiri dan meletakkan jaketnya. "hilang."

.

.

.

Kemudian malamnya, Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi kerumah Chanyeol.

Setelah mereka sampai di dalam kamarnya, Kai mulai berbicara.

"Jadi... Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang..?"

"Uhm.." Chanyeol mengambil ponsel nya untuk melihat bahwa ia mendapatkan notifikasi. "Oh.. Aku mendapatkan pesan dari nomer yang tidak dikenal."

"Baca lah."

"Uh.. Okay.. dia mengatakan 'hi, tebak siapa ini' uhmm... _well."_

 **Chanyeol: uhm berikan aku** _ **clue**_

 **Unknown number: hm..** _ **well,**_ **aku seorang jalang gay.**

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya ketika membaca pesan tersebut.

 **Chanyeol: Oh, apa yang kau inginkan?**

Si raksasa mengubah namanya menjadi 'Jalang' dan meletakan _emoji_ terong disamping nama tersebut.

 **Jalang: Teman mu mengatakan padaku bahwa kau ingin meminta maaf, jadi mereka memberikan nomer ponsel mu. Pftt... Terlihat kau akan meminta maaf kepada jalang sepertiku.**

Alis Chanyeol berkedut kesal. Dia menggeram ke arah dua "teman-temannya", yang mana hanya tertawa dengan gugup.

 **Chanyeol: Itu benar. Aku tidak bisa memberikan nomerku kepada seorang jalang. Aku tidak menyedihkan.**

(( _Playboy_ telah datang _oh fuck)_

 **Jalang: wow. Kenapa kau tidak memasukan saja tongkat ke pantatmu dan pergi menyingkir.**

 **Chanyeol: aku tidak memasukan apapun ke pantatku, tidak sepertimu.**

 **Jalang: Yeah yeah, aku menyimpulkan bahwa. Bagaimanapun kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang** _ **bottom**_ **. Jika kau bukan seorang brengsek, mungkin aku akan menyukaimu. Aku tidak berbohong, kau seksi dan terlihat cukup dominan. Aku membiarkan mu untuk menyetubuhi ku setiap hari.**

Chanyeol menatap ke layar, telapak tangannya berkeringat dan pipinya merona merah. "Ap-apa yang ia katakan?" Kai Bertanya, sedikit geli. Dia meraih ponselnya dari tangan Chanyeol dan membacanya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Woah~! Dia mengatakan dia membiarkanmu untuk menyetubuhinya setiap hari! Chanyeol... kau harus membalas dengan baik. Jangan memanggilnya jalang. Baekhyun cukup _hot_ , jika aku sendiri bisa berkata demikian, dan dia menginginkan mu."

"Tapi Kai! Dia seorang jalang! Aku tidak menyetubuhi jalang!"

"Oh, Yeol! Setiap orang yang melakukan _sex_ dengan orang pada dasarnya adalah jalang, dan juga kau. Sekarang, balas dengan bagus.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menghentikan pacarnya sebelum ia bisa memberikan ponselnya kembali kepada si pemilik. "Kita akan mengirimnya pesan sebagai gantinya." Dia berguman dengan seringai _evil_ di wajahnya. "Kai, tahan Chanyeol, jadi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Chanyeol mungkin seorang _giant_ , tapi Kai cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

"Hm.. Apa yang harus ku katakan... Apa yang harus ku katakan.."

Kyungsoo memabaca pesan yang ia kirim dan menerima pesan dengan keras.

 **Chanyeol: kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu sebelumnya..? ;)**

 **Jalang: Woah, woah. Aku tidak bepikir kau akan mengatakan itu... hey, apakah kau berpikir aku seorang jalang? Jujurlah.**

 **Chanyeol: oh, kau pastinya seorang jalang.. tapi hanya untukku.**

 **Jalang: mungkin kau benar... siapa yang tidak mau menjadi seorang jalang untuk seseorang sepertimu?**

 **Chanyeol: Aku tau itu.**

 **Jalang: itu memalukan kau masih illegal... aku rasa pantat horny ku akan menunggu sampai ulang tahunmu berikutnya.**

 **Chanyeol: Persetan dengan hukum. Jika aku ingin menyetubuhimu pada usiaku, aku bisa.**

"Ber-berhenti!" Chanyeol memohon, tetapi mereka masih melanjutkan pesannya.

Tanpa Yeol ketahui, Kyungsoo mengubah namanya menjadi ' _fuckbuddy'..._

 **Fuckbuddy: oh... pemberontak.. pria nakal seperti kau tidak akan mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan.. mereka dihukum..**

 **Chanyeol: Oh sungguh?**

 **Fuckbuddy: Yep.. oh dan kau harus tahu bahwa** _ **birthday sex**_ **adalah** _ **sex**_ **terbaik yang bisa pernah kau miliki.**

 **Chanyeol: Apakah itu? hmm aku rasa aku tidak ingin tahu sampai itu terjadi...**

"Hey, Jongin. Bolehkan aku menyuruhnya untuk telanjang? Mungkin kita bisa mengambil gambar penis Chanyeol selanjutnya."

"Tidak, jangan lakukan itu! Aku tidak ingin melihat penis ataupun pantat dari jalang itu.! Chanyeol merengek. "Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus.. mari kita menyuruhnya untuk telanjang, Soo. Mungkin Yeol akan merubah pikirannya tentang Baekhyun." Kai mengangguk, mengabaikan seorang remaja yang berjuang di bawah cengkraman ketatnya.

 **Chanyeol: Hey baby... bisakah kau menunjukan tubuh indah mu?**

 **Fuckbuddy: Oh.. terlihat seseorang sedang horny.**

 **Chanyeol:** _ **That's right;) so.. is that a yes?**_

 **Fuckbuddy: Tentu,** _ **anything for you, babe.**_

"Tunggu! Berhenti! Tolong."

"Apa yang salah, Yeol? Khawatir kau akan mendapatkan kesalahan yang bodoh dari ini?"

"Brengsek, tidak! Hanya hentikan!"

"Nah.. aku akan terus melanjutkan."

Chanyeol mengerang dan memutar matanya.

"Oh, dia mengirimnya! ... _holy shit.."_

Rahang Kyungsoo turun ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Di dalam photo, Baekhyun tengah merangkak, mendorong dildo besar kedalam pantatnya, dengan wajah yang menunjukan kesenangan.

"S-soo! Perlihatkan aku gambarnya!" Kai memohon ketika ia melihat ekpresi wajah pacarnya. Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari photo, Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Jongin, memastikan Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat. " _Oh my god... That's hot.."_

"Ap-apa yang _hot?_ apa yang ia kirim? Biarkan aku melihatnya!"

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau mengatakan kepada kami kau tidak ingin melihat penis atau pantatnya!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Itu ponsel ku! Biarkan aku melihatnya."

"Baiklah.. tenangkan penis mu!" Kyungsoo tertawa. "Pikir dengan serius. Ketika kau melihat ini, aku tidak ingin melihat punyamu menonjol, jadi benar-benar tenangkan penismu.. tolong.."

Kyungsoo meletakkan photo tersebut di depan wajah Chanyeol, mengantisipasi reaksi nya.

Chanyeol tetap tenang sepeti ia mempelajari photo seksi, meraskan butir-butir keringat di keningnya. Matanya tiba-tiba terfokus ke arah lain.

"Tunggu.. kenapa ruangannya pink—"

"Bukankah pink sebuah warna untuk perempuan."

"Kenapa disana terdapat banyak photo pria di dinding—"

"Dia pria gay, yang mana menyukai _sex_. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Siapa yang mengambil photonya?"

Ruangan terasa sunyi.

 _Siapa yang mengambil photonya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Terimakasih Seohyun! Aku tidak bisa terlihat seksi dan mengambil photo di waktu yang sama!" Baekhyun terkekeh, sementara temannya hanya tersenyum. " _Well,_ itulah gunanya teman!"

"Maaf jika merasa canggung.."

"Hah! Tidak apa-apa! Kita sama-sama gay, _kan_? Itu tidak seperti kita akan melalukan sesuatu. Aku tidak peduli jika aku berjalan dengan pantat telanjang di depanmu, karena aku tidak tertarik pria dan kau tidak tertarik wanita."

"Yeah, kau benar... terimakasih sekali lagi. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengirim photo telanjang, hanya datang padaku, aku akan membantu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Menginap?"

"Pasti.. bisakah aku tidur di ruangan yang berbeda? Jika aku beruntung, Chanyeol mungkin akan mengirimku photo penis nya dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu mu, jika kau tau apa yang ku maksud..." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya.

"Tentu kau boleh! Semoga ia mengirimkannya kembali."

 _To be continued..._

[T/n] :

Aku benar-benar ingin meninju wajah Chanyeol yang sok jual mahal wkwkwkwk

Well, aku sedikit terlambat update karena ada hal lain yang harus ku kerjakan, maafkan aku.

Aku tidak sabar ingin mengupload Chapter selanjutnya wkwkwk

Aku menunggu review supaya semangat update next chapter. Jangan Cuma review "Next thor" gitu dong, hikssss, review lah lebih panjang dan ya bikin aku semangat, like "NEXTTTTTTTTTTTT THORRRRRRRRR" nah itu panjang (?) abaikan. Intinya jangan lupa review _xoxo._

 _-baexepuy-_


	3. Chapter 3

**F*CK BUDDY (INDONESIA)**

 **o)(o**

Translated by

 _ **baexepuy**_

Original Story

F*CK BUDDY by **lordbaekhyun**

www wattpad com/user/lordbaekhyun

(spasi diganti dengan titik)

Copyright © 2016 lordbaekhyun

All Rights Reserved

.

.

 **Chanbaek Sky**

Presents

Pairing:

Chanbaek and Other casts

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun pria berusia 19 tahun, yang mana kecanduan _sex_. Dia pergi mengelilingi Seoul, mencari seseorang untuk menyetubuhinya, dan setelah mereka memberikan apa yang ia inginkan, ia meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari orang lain. Pada dasarnya, ia tidak pernah bicara kepada mereka lagi.

Sampai bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, pria terseksi yang pernah ada.

Rate : NC -17

 **WARNING:**

Strong Language, Sadness and SO MUCH SMUT

.

.

 **-Enjoy-**

Setelah Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi, Chanyeol menanggalkan pakaiannya dan pergi ke ranjang. Terimakasih tuhan dia ditinggal sendirian.

Pria itu melihat kembali pada tubuh telanjang yang Baekhyun kirim dan mulai merasakan area bawahnya mengeras. Andaikan mainan _sex_ itu digantikan oleh penisnya yang berdenyut.

 **Chanyeol:** _ **Fuck..**_ **aku tidak tahu jika kau terlihat** _ **sexy**_ **tanpa mengenakan pakaian.**

 **Fuckbuddy: kau menyukainya?**

 **Chanyeol: Aku menyukainya,** _ **baby.**_

Saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari perubahan namanya. "Fuckbuddy? sungguh, Kyungsoo..?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi tetap fokus.

 **Fuckbuddy: Apakah aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan photo penis mu?**

 **Chanyeol: Yeah... ini sudah menegang karenamu.**

 **Fuckbuddy: Sungguh? Aku merasa bangga pada diriku**

 **Chanyeol: Yep... kau siap,** _ **babe?**_

 **Fuckbuddy: hanya tunjukkan padaku**

 **Chanyeol: Baiklah..**

Chanyeol mulai mengusap member panjangnya, sementara menatap ke photo telanjang Baekhyun. Setelah ia merasa cukup keras, ia mengambil photo dan mengirim nya ke pria yang lebih tua.

.

.

.

Baekhyun ternganga melihat photo penis Chanyeol; itu lebih besar daripada pria lain yang ia setubuhi.

Oh, bagaimana dia menginginkan Chanyeol untuk berada didalam nya, untuk memenuhi nya, untuk menyetubuhinya hingga pingsan. Dia sangat menginginkan penis Chanyeol. Itu membuatnya gila.

Ia meraih dildo di atas meja sampingnya dan berlutut bergaya _doggy style_. Mendorong mainan _sex_ kedalam dan keluar dari lubang nya yang longgar.

Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Chanyeol.

 **Fuckbuddy: Chanyeol~ aku sangat horny sekarang.. apakah kau mempunyai** _ **skype**_ **?**

 **Chanyeol: Yeah, DaraxPark**

Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan malas ketika melihat _username_ tersebut.

 **Fuckbuddy: Okay,** _ **baby...**_

Baekhyun menarik keluar dildonya dari pantatnya dan membuka aplikasi _skype_ , _calling_ Park Chanyeol.

Setelah itu, Pria raksasa itu muncul di layar, Baekhyun tersenyum dengan malu. "Hey, Baby.." Chanyeol menyeringai, menunjukan salah satu _dimples_ yang menggemaskan.

Baekhyun terduduk. "Apa yang kau lakukan... aku ingin melihat.."

Yeol meletakkan ponselnya kebawah, sehingga seluruh tubuhnya terlihat di dalam layar dan mulai membelai dirinya, membuat yang lebih tua sangat terangsang. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka berdua saling melihat ketika mereka mulai masturbasi.

Pria mungil membiarkan desahannya keluar dan menggigit bibirnya, membuat yang lainnya mengutuk. " _So sexy.."_ Chanyeol berguman, menatap pria sembilan belas tahun itu.

Baekhyun meraih dildo untuk ketiga kalinya di malam ini dan berjalan ke arah kamera, jadi hanya wajahnya yang terpampang. "Lihat aku..." Dia berguman, sebelum menjilati ujung dildo,Berpura-pura bahwa itu adalah penis lezat milik Chanyeol. Masih menatap ke arah Chanyeol, dia menjilat sisi lain dari mainan _sex_ tersebut, lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut, merangsang yang lebih muda.

Saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. "Baekhyun... Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini.."

Sebelum pria yang lebih tua dapat bertanya kenapa, Chanyeol sudah mengakhiri panggilan _skype_ tersebut.

"Ugh... ketika aku pikir ia akan menjadi teman _sex_ yang terbaik yang aku miliki, ia memutuskan untuk pergi. _Fuck you,_ Chanyeol."

.

.

.

"Dia melakukan apa?" Seohyun bertanya, terdengar cukup marah.

"Dia pergi! Aku sudah mencoba untuk menggodanya dan aku pikir ia menyukai itu, tetapi aku jelas-jelas salah."

"Tapi, coba tebak..?" aku menyeringai. "Apa?"

"Aku merekam _video call-_ nya. Jadi meskipun ia mungkin pergi, aku tetap bisa menonton video nya kapanpun aku mau."

"Wow! Keberatan jika aku menonton nya? Maaf, itu terdengar menyeramkan. Tapi apa salahnya dengan seorang wanita gay menonton seorang pria gay yang brengsek, huh?"

"Yeah, tidak masalah! Aku hanya ingin memastikan, aku tidak terlalu _excited_ dengan pemikiran ini."

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku, mencari video nya dan menekan tombol _play._

" **Hey, baby..."**

"Awh, Menggemaskan... dia memanggilmu _baby.."_

" **Apa yang kau lakukan... aku ingin melihat.."**

"Ooh, aku juga!" Seohyun bercanda. "Oh~! Lumayan! Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memilih pria mu."

"Aku tahu," Aku menyingkirkan rambut ku yang tak terlihat dan menyeringai. "Kau juga tidak buruk dalam memilih wanita baikmu. Jika aku seorang _straight_ , aku akan menjadi pacar mu selanjutnya saat ini juga."

"Nah, hati nya hanya untuk ku!" Dia menempatkan sebelah tangan nya ke dadanya, sebelum kembali fokus ke layar ponsel. "Tidak bohong, kau terlihat cukup panas disini." Seohyun menyeringai.

"Aww... _Thanks_ , _babe."_

"Aku harap aku terdengar bagus saat mendesah..."

" _ **SO SEXY..."**_

"Dia memanggilmu _sexy!_ Dia jelas berpikir kau terlihat sangat menarik, jadi kenapa bisa dia pergi? Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat aneh."

" **Lihat aku."**

"Oh, aku tahu... Mari kita lihat ekspresi wajahnya sebentar... Dia terlihat seperti, dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Aku heran."

Setelah video nya berhenti, aku berdiri. "Aku lebih baik pergi.."

"Baekie," Dia berdiri sendiri dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu ku. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

Baekhyun panik. Dia tidak bena-benar mengatakan Seohyun bawha dia seorang tunawisma.

"Uhm... Kau tidak bisa—"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku tidak keberatan. Bagaimanapun juga, aku belum melihat tempat tinggal mu. Aku ingin tahu."

"Itu tidak ada yang istimewa."

"Aku yakin itu. Sebuah rumah selalu istimewa bagi pemiliknya."

"Tidak.. aku serius. _Tidak_ ada yang istimewa." Dia berguman, menekan kata 'tidak' untuk mencoba memberikan fakta bahwa 'rumahnya' benar-benar tidak istimewa.

" _Well_... aku ingin melihat. Aku tidak akan menilai."

Baekhyun mendesau. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengantarku pulang," Aku berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku berjalan."

.

.

.

"Jadi, Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo menyeringai kearah _giant_ disampingnya. Sekali lagi, mereka berada di _Cafe._

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan menghela napas. "Apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Chanyeol melotot ke arah Kyungsoo, sebelum berdiri. "Aku ingin ke toilet."

Setelah mereka berdua tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah pergi, Kai meraih ponsel nya. "Apa kau rasa ia meninggalkan ponsel nya disini dengan sengaja?"

"Nah, Dia adalah seorang idiot." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, sebelum mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu Kai dan melihat pada ponsel di tangannya.

"Dia berkata, dia terlihat _sexy_ tanpa pakaian dan dia menyukai itu..." Kai tersentak.

"Dan dia memanggil Baekhyun seorang jalang..."

"Sialan. Baekhyun meminta photo penisnya. Chanyeol mengatakan ia sudah menengang karena dia."

"Aku tahu itu! Aku bisa mengetahuinya dari wajahnya bahwa dia menyukai photo tersebut."

"Ooh. Baekhyun terdengar sangat membutuhkan disini... _Holy shit._ Lihatlah penis Chanyeo!" Kai memiringkan ponsel nya dan Kyungsoo meringis. "Itu lebih baik daripada milikmu."

"Kau bisa mengatakan nya lagi malam ini setelah aku menyetubuhi mu hingga pingsan."

Kyungsoo merona. "L-lanjutkan."

"Hah.. Oke.. Baekhyun berkata dia horny dan meminta _skype_ Chanyeol dan... disitulah berakhir."

"Berarti itu..." Kyungsoo memulai. "Mereka sudah.." Kai berguman, menatap pacarnya.

" _Skype sex"_

Kai meletakkan ponsel tersebut dan mereka berdua mulai tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Baekhyun?!" Kyungsoo berkata, terkejut. "Aku pikir kau telah dikeluarkan."

"Tidak.. tidak lagi."

"Itu bagus!"

"Bisakah aku duduk bersama kalian?"

"Uhm.. tentu." Kai tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan semalam..?" dia sengaja berkata.

"T-tunggu. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

" _Well..._ kami harus mengakui sesuatu... Kami adalah yang mengirimi mu pesan.."

"Tunggu, jadi Chanyeol benar-benar tidak pernah menginginkan bercinta denganku?"

" _Well,_ yeah..." Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin. "itu sampai ketika ia melihat photo telanjang yang kau kirim."

"Sungguh? Astaga, ini sangat memalukan... aku minta maaf dengan apa yang kalian baca.. dan lihat." Dia merona.

"Jangan meminta maaf, kita berpikir bahwa tubuhmu sangat bagus. Chanyeol menegang oleh photo tersebut. Lalu, siapa yang mengambil photo nya?"

"Kau tahu Seohyun? _Waitress_ yang bekerja disini?"

"Salah satu pekerja yang memberikan mu minum?"

"Ya, dia. Dia satu-satunya yang mengambil photo tersebut.."

"Tidakkah ia terangsang oleh pikirannya?"

"Dia gay.. dan kita teman dekat, jadi ini akan terlihat aneh jika ia menyukai itu.."

"Oh, _i see._ "

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh jalang sialan itu disini?" Mereka semua melihat dari sisi meja untuk melihat Chanyeol marah.

' _Damn... dia terlihat sangat hot ketika marah'_ Pikir Baekhyun, Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memperhatikan Chanyeol dari kepala hingga kaki. ' _dan dia sangat sexy sekarang.'_

"Berhenti memanggilnya seorang jalang." Kyungsoo menatap tajam Chanyeol, yang hanya duduk di kursi, sebelah Baekhyun. "Tapi itu adalah kenyataannya."

Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun menatap padanya dengan mata penuh napsu dan memberengut. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Baekhyun tersentak dari keadaan yang tak sadar diri dan tersenyum bodoh. "Hanya tubuh _sexy_ milikmu." Chanyeol berhenti marah, terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan olehnya.

Dua lainnya melihat apa yang terjadi dan memulai percakapan mereka sendiri, tak ingin mengganggu apapun yang tampaknya sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau mengakhiri panggilannya?" Baekhyun berbisik, bersandar di atas meja. "Apakah kau memutuskan bahwa aku tidak cukup baik?"

Chanyeol menolak untuk menjawab.

"kyung katakan padaku bahwa kau terangsang dengan photo yang aku kirim. Benarkah itu?"

"Aku kira kau bisa mengatakan itu, ya.." Chanyeol mengakui.

Di bawah meja, lutut mereka saling bersentuhan, tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang berpindah.

"Tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya lagi.. tetapi secara pribadi..?" Baekhyun menjilat lidahnya dengan menggoda, membuat Chanyeol meneguk.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan tidak untuk itu?

"Kau pulang denganku malam ini.." Chanyeol berguman, berkedip ke pria yang lebih tua.

 _ **To be Continue...**_

 **[A/n] :**

Yo, jika kau bertanya-tanya kenpa _chapters_ ini di _update_ dengan cepat, itu karena mereka sudah membuat nya jauh-jauh hari, tapi _chapter_ selanjutnya belum selesai, lolp.

 **[T/n] :**

Maksudnya di update dengan cepat di FF aslinya wkwk tapi di aku slow update hahahaha

Mianheyoo wkwkwk aku nunggu FF ku untuk selesai diketik supaya bisa update bareng hehehe

Jangan lupa baca FF ku juga, okay? Cek di Wp pribadi ku :* kalau di FFN, kalian bisa scroll di akun 'chanbaeksky' dgn judul [ZERO-FOUR]

Dan...

ASTAGAAAAA, ku terkejut liat review dari senpai-nim yang muncul di kolom review fufufufu

Huweee, kak shita saranghae, makasih uda mau mampir kesini wkwkwk

Saranghae reader-nim, terimakasih buat yang sudah review ILY.


End file.
